A Mother's Love Can Move Mountains
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: As a Jedi Guardian Mother, Sulani did not get out much, but as the Clone Wars intensify, she must stand beside her fellow Jedi. She begins having nightmares of a horrendous future. Despite being close to the person in her visions, can she possibly stop what is coming without telling Anakin what he becomes? A Clone Wars fic that may carry to RotS.
1. Prologue - First Encounter

A/N: Okay so this is my first Star Wars fanfic, it's actually something I have been playing around with in my head for a few weeks now and I couldn't stop myself from writing it even though I have a list of other fics I need to complete. This A/N will hopefully be my only pre-chapter author's note as I usually hate to do this, but there are some things that need to be said before ya'll go jumping in.

**THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND**:

Although the Prologue is set during the first movie, it is most likely going to be the only chapter set in a movie, though I may or may not add the third movie at the end. The reason I skip number two is because this is actually primarily a **CLONE WARS** fanfic. This was just an Anakin meets my OC kind of prologue and that timing was best set when Anakin first steps foot in the Jedi Temple. The following chapters will be from Clone Wars episodes.

You will have noticed in the summary my OCs title being Jedi Guardian Mother, a few of the details are explained in the fic, so I won't go into too much detail, but something I have always believed is that a child needs a mother or at least someone to fit that role, I'm a fully grown adult and I still need my mum, so I had thoughts of what would the Star Wars universe be like if Jedi younglings actually had a mother figure before they became Padawans, and so this fic is born

Anything else will be after the chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – First Encounter

As Anakin left the room alongside Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, he could only feel rejected; although he understood little of the events that just unfolded, he could also not understand why they would not allow Qui-Gon to train him. He had come all this way to Coruscant for apparently no reason at all.

It was while he was thinking this that the three encountered a young woman a few metres outside the doorway they had just walked through. She was clearly a Jedi if the lightsaber on her belt was any indication, though from what little he had seen of the Jedi, her attire was rather odd. Her robes appeared more dress-like and she herself seemed far too delicate to be a Jedi. Though the more he stared, the more familiar she appeared and yet he knew he has never met her.

Her gentle smile greeted them as they walked towards her, Obi-Wan being the first to speak, "Sister, I am surprised you did not meet us upon our return, a bit delayed don't you think?"

The woman simply rolled her eyes and as a playful smile then stretched across her face, Anakin could only look back and forth between her and Obi-Wan as a little light bulb in his head slowly started to come to life. "Now brother, I do have things to do that are more important than welcoming you every time you and Master Qui-Gon return from whatever trouble you have gotten yourself into lately."

The two continued their back and forth while Anakin's little light bulb started getting brighter the more he observed them. Qui-Gon lowered himself slightly to speak to him, "I was wondering when we would run into her, that is Mother Sulani Kenobi; she is Obi-Wan's twin sister. A rare occurrence if ever there was one, most siblings that join the order don't usually know of their relation so as not to form attachments, however, these two have always had a strong enough bond to know for a fact they're twins."

Anakin looks up to Qui-Gon as the man turns on his light bulb for him before something else in what he said peaks his interest, "Wait, sir, you said she was 'Mother,' what do you mean by that?"

"Oh yes, as you just heard, you are considered too old to join the Order, that is because most younglings come here when they are too young to even know who their own parents are. Due to this, the Order created a new type of Jedi called Guardian Mothers; their role is to care for a small group of younglings in place of a mother until they become Padawan Learners. This came about in order to give the younglings a stable guardian until they were old enough not to need the care and to ensure they are raised in as a close a fashion to non force sensitive children as they can get," Qui-Gon paused to let this sink in before continuing.

"Now, don't get me wrong, yes their main job is to raise the younglings in their care, but every Guardian Mother is a trained Jedi. They must complete their training as a Padawan before they can become Guardian Mothers; it just means their training is usually not for as long as other Padawan Learners. Hence, she finished her training earlier than Obi-Wan."

Anakin let this sink in; he did not think he could ever consider anyone but his mother in that role. Though, when he thought about it, Master Qui-Gon did say that other younglings did not even know their real parents; so he supposes it did make a bit of sense. As he came to this conclusion, he raises his head from where he was looking at the floor; this causes him to meet the grey-blue eyes of Mother Sulani as she watches him with that gentle smile back on her face.

She then slowly moves towards him, her brother on her heal, and she stops about a foot in front of him. They stare for a while before she finally says anything, "Hello young Anakin Skywalker, it is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Mother Sulani."

Anakin was not sure how he felt about calling anyone else his mother and he voices this, "But, you're not my mother, I think it would be a bit strange to call anyone else that."

This causes her only to smile jovially, "Oh no young one, I am not here to replace your mother and my words did not mean that; Mother is my title. Think of it like this, you may call any of the Jedi Council 'Master,' but this does not make them your master. In the same manner, you may call me 'Mother' though it does not make me such."

Anakin thought about it and realised she was right plus it really could not hurt; besides, his mother raised him not to be rude and not using her title would be considered rude. "I see your point; very well, it is nice to meet you Mother Sulani."

Her smile widens as she kneels slightly and her hand comes to rest on his cheek, "You really are a bright boy aren't you young Anakin? No matter what the Council may say little one, I see great things ahead for your future."

This makes Obi-Wan raise his head and he finally speaks for the first time since following his sister to them, "Are you saying you had a vision of this boy's future?"

Mother Sulani sighs as she moves back to an upright position, her hand slipping from his face, "Now now brother, must all my words about someone's potential future be a vision? No, this is just one of my gut feelings, the ones that usually end up being spot on."

She winks in Anakin's direction causing both him and Master Qui-Gon to chuckle, the latter finally speaking again, "Okay you two, the three of us have a ship to catch, we cannot keep the Queen of Naboo waiting."

"Master is right, now is not the time for this," says Ob-Wan, his more stiff demeanour returning.

Anakin watched as a frown started to mar Mother Sulani's otherwise smooth face, "What's wrong Mother Sulani?"

This catches the other two's attention and they all turn to face her. She sighs before answering, "Just another one of those gut feelings, only this time not a good one and accompanied by a disturbance in the force."

The two men exchange looks before Obi-Wan asks the question they are both thinking, "What do you mean sister?"

"I mean only that you be careful; something about all of this has not sit well with me since the beginning. Also, I heard about this possible Sith, that causes me even more anxiety so you both better be vigilant."

"Do not worry, we will be fine," Qui-Gon says with a calm voice.

"You better," she retorts before turning back to Anakin. "You be careful as well little one and I know we will meet again."

"I'm sure we will Mother Sulani," he replies, a small smile on his face.

After a quick good-bye to her brother, his master and the innocent, young Skywalker, she watched their backs as they made their way to the lifts.

Unfortunately, only two would return.

However, what Mother Sulani did not yet know, was that in ten years, she was going to need to start curbing some of the young Anakin's darkness. For if she is unable to do this, the horrible future she will soon see in her dreams will become reality.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I think this is one of my longest prologues ever, but it covered all that I wanted it to.

As a continuation of my before chapter A/N, other things I need to say:

Okay so, I'm sure I shocked a few of you with the twins thing, it was just something I decided to throw in there as a legitimate reason for Anakin to meet her his first time in the Temple, sue me haha

Moving on, the last sentence probably made some of you think 'oh, is this another fix it fic where Anakin doesn't join the darkside?' Well maybe, I'm still fiddling with the idea in my head about the likelihood of this OC being able to change the events enough that Anakin doesn't fall. I don't want it to be a massive change in one go, I kind of want it to be more transitory.

On that note, I sometimes wonder, after having watched Clones Wars, if Ahsoka staying may have changed the outcome of Anakin's falling. I still think one of Anakin's biggest regrets is that he let that happen to her and her leaving is a big dark spot in his life, so it's possible that I may even be changing the end of Clone Wars, who knows, I don't yet, probably only if I can think of a feasible way to make it happen.

I think I may leave things at this for now, but if you have any Qs, certainly ask in the reviews or PM me. I can't say for sure how consistent the updates will be, but certainly let me know if you like where this is going.

Seza, out.


	2. 1 - Ready for an Apprentice, he is?

Chapter 1 – Ready for an apprentice, he is?

Ever since the start of the Clone Wars, Sulani has never really felt honest peace in her heart. Her brother and his now former Padawan were out on the front lines fighting deadly battles; she wonders when Jedi became soldiers instead of peacekeepers. Even some of her former younglings were out there with their masters, some even freshly made Knights and she is always keeping herself prepared for the likelihood of her connection with any one of them to just turn out like a light.

Although her head is wrought with thoughts of this, she was at this current moment, making her way for an unexpected meeting with the Council. She knew it was unrelated to any possible deaths, she would feel if anyone she knew was to perish; so she could only guess what they wished to speak to her about.

The door to the room opens before her, but she waits in the doorway to be allowed entrance, and she need not wait long for Master Yoda's aged voice to reach her, "Come in, you may, Mother Kenobi."

She makes her way to the centre of the room and bows in greeting to the Masters present both physically and as holograms, "Good morning, Masters."

Each Master greets her in kind and she finally notices the lack of her brother's hologram in this meeting; most likely fighting off another army of droids who knows where. "Sense your unease, we do."

This brings her back to the here and now, "Forgive me Master, you may find that most Guardian Mothers are uneasy at these times."

Mace Windu is the one to reply to this, "We can understand this Mother, but the war is not quite what we have brought you here to discuss."

Sulani was slightly taken aback, most anything the Council discusses lately is war related, alas, she could only feel a slight relief at this, "Very well Masters, how may I help you today?"

"Recently discuss with us, your brother has, about taking on an apprentice, Knight Skywalker should," Master Yoda starts.

Master Windu explains further, "A few weeks ago, Master Kenobi suggested it was time that Skywalker took on a Padawan. We are unsure as to if this is the right course of action, but as Skywalker's Master, Obi-Wan would have a better idea of this."

"Seek your council on this, we do. Perhaps know young Skywalker as much as your brother, and have suggestions, you may."

At first, Sulani was a little shocked at this topic, but after a moment, she realised it was bound to come up eventually. She gave it some thought before speaking her opinion, "In my honest opinion, I believe Anakin to be as ready as he is ever going to be. He has made it clear he does not like the idea of taking on a Padawan, so I have no doubt he is unaware Obi-Wan has brought this to you. That being said, I believe a Padawan might do him some good; Master and Padawan is all relative. Anakin might learn almost as much as any Padawan he takes on, most especially about responsibility."

"Hmm, your opinion, consider we shall, suggestions amongst the younglings, you have?" Master Yoda asks, while every other Master in the room contemplates her previous words.

This was a little trickier; Sulani had several younglings that were potentially old enough to become Padawans, though not all would be considered ready. She knew some of the older younglings under another Mother's care, but not enough to really make a conclusion. While thinking about her own younglings and what they were like, she had a sudden moment of realisation. Young, Ahsoka might be, but she is certainly ready to be a Padawan. Although Sulani is always hesitant to let any of her younglings go, Ahsoka would be the best choice for Anakin.

"I think, Masters, that I may have an answer," she speaks to get their attention and when she does, she continues. "One of my own younglings, Ahsoka Tano, might be a good choice to be Anakin's Padawan."

The members of the Council all had thoughtful looks, Master Shaak Ti is the first to comment, "Isn't Ahsoka a little young?"

"She is, perhaps, a bit young, but Ahsoka is more than ready to become a Padawan. I also could not think of a better choice for Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka has similar interests to Anakin, especially in the area of mechanics, not to mention they are very similar in personality."

"Similar personalities? I do not see how letting Skywalker train another one like him is a good thing," is Master Windu's perturbed reply.

Sulani chuckles as she elaborates, "Yes, I can understand your hesitance, however, I believe Anakin and Ahsoka being around each other means that not only are they more likely to get along, but they can also experience firsthand how, uh, aggravating they can be. They can gain an appreciation for how other people feel when in their presence and I fully believe that Ahsoka is probably the only one that can pull out Anakin's sense of responsibility in that he will have a harder time with her than any other Padawan. It's easy to train a model Padawan; it's a real challenge having to train someone as reckless as yourself. This is something they both will need."

Sulani needn't say more as the thoughtful looks passed across every Master's face and there was a powerful sense of the Force telling her that her choice was the right one. She could only hope the two of them would be content to kill the droids and not each other.

"Hmm, think on your reasoning, we will. For now, dismissed you are," and with these final words from the Grand Master, Sulani bowed before making her exit.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on top of a stack of crates, thinking about what would happen when she meets her Master, Anakin Skywalker. When her Mother had given her the news, she was very excited to finally begin her training to become a fully-fledged Jedi, but the closer the ship gets to Christophsis, the more nervous she becomes. As far into her thoughts as she was, she did not noticed the Clone Trooper that approached her, "Young one, you have an incoming message on the Holo, it's from the Jedi Temple."

This startled Ahsoka, but she pretended it did not and answers the Clone, "Thank you, I'll head to the bridge."

As Ahsoka made her way to the bridge, she started to wonder what it was they wished to discuss. She entered the bridge to see the Captain talking to Master Yoda and her Mother. "Master Yoda, Mother, is there something that you needed?"

Both Jedi face her as she walks closer, "Contact with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, lost we have, message for them, pass on you must."

"Of course Master, I can certainly do that, what is the message?"

Her Mother is the one to answer, "I'm afraid there is an emergency that requires their return to the Temple. We have not heard from them for quite a while, and although this is not something new for Anakin, it is new for Obi-Wan. Hopefully it is only a communications issue, however, since you are already on your way, we figured it would be better simply to contact you rather than wait."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message Master, Mother," Ahsoka promises with a bow in turn to each.

"Know this, we do, youngling. Also meeting your new Master, you are," and with those words, Master Yoda was not simply stating fact, but there was an underlying question in his words.

"Yes Master Yoda, I find myself more nervous the closer to Christophsis we get," is her answer, an embarrassed twinge to her tone.

"Need to be nervous, you do not."

"I know Master, but Mother has said to me before my departure that Master Skywalker was not the one to request a Padawan and that Master Kenobi did for him," she explains, her head turning down.

Master Yoda and Sulani share a glance before the latter replies, "Ahsoka, I did not say those words to unnerve you. Yes, Anakin has no idea you are coming, and I imagine he will be a bit put out at first. However, I know that once you show him what you are capable of, he'll quickly warm up to the idea. I do believe I also told you that there was no one else who would be better qualified to give the Hero with No Fear a lesson in responsibility."

As always, her Mother's words made her feel better and she was back to being excited.

Master Yoda nods his head slowly to himself, "Agree with Mother Kenobi, I do. Ready for this, indeed you are."

"Thank you Master Yoda, and thank you Mother, I had almost forgotten your other words."

With this, the two older Jedi say their farewells before ending the transmission. Ahsoka was now more ready than ever to meet her Master.

* * *

She may have been ready, but it was clear her new Master was not. Upon walking down the ramp, Ahsoka could see the shock pass across Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker's faces; she knew it had to be because of her age. She walked closer and when she was within hearing distance, Master Skywalker spoke up, "And who are you supposed to be?"

She knew he had no idea she was even coming, so she answered him while trying not to sound too sarcastic, "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

She had barely finished when Master Skywalker replied, "Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help," Master Kenobi continues.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he and Mother sent me to deliver the message," Ahsoka explains to them and she could see as Master Skywalker quickly became frustrated.

He walks away as he exclaims, "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble."

Ahsoka thinks to herself before speaking up, "Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off."

Both Jedi look thoughtful as they share a look. As they lead Ahsoka over to the communications relay, Master Kenobi starts a conversation, "Ahsoka, your Guardian Mother is Sulani right?"

Ahsoka was momentarily shocked that he would know that until she remembered who she was talking to; he was not just Master Kenobi, he was her Mother's brother. "Yes, Mother has told me a lot about you Master and Master Skywalker as well. I was looking forward to this."

Before Master Kenobi could say more, it was time to contact the ship she had arrived on.

* * *

A/N: And here we kick off the main story with the Clone Wars movie which of course, also goes into chapter two as there was no way I was getting everything I wanted into one chapter without it shadowing the rest of the chapters in the story.

Honestly speaking though, the chapters are going to seriously vary in length, depending on how much of the events in each episode I completely re-write. So yeah.

I'd also like to point out that I obviously will not be using every episode in the series; that would turn this fic into an absolute monster which I am not prepared to do.

Anyway, that is all for now, reviews would be nice of course, but no obligation.

Seza, out.


	3. 2 - Miss General

Chapter 2 – Miss General

Admittedly, Anakin could see why Ahsoka had been placed as his Padawan; she was reckless, head- strong and very confident in her abilities. He grudgingly realised that Obi-Wan always said the same things about him and it would make sense that he would be given a Padawan with his traits; not only just to get a taste of his own medicine.

After the battle on Christophsis, Anakin decided he was willing to train her; if she really was anything more like him, she would become a very capable Jedi in her own right.

At this current time, they were on their way to Teth in order to rescue the son of Jabba the Hutt. The very thought of having to go to Tatooine afterwards had Anakin on edge. He was watching Ahsoka talk to some of the Clones in the Hangar and it appeared they were all getting along. As he continued to do this, he started getting an incoming call on his comlink, "How can I help you Admiral?"

"General, you have an incoming call from the Jedi Temple, it is General Kenobi," at first Anakin was confused, wasn't Obi-Wan on his way to Tatooine right now? "I am, of course, referring to, uh, Miss General Kenobi."

Anakin could only find humour in this; with the war ongoing, every Jedi earned a rank amongst the military. This included the Guardian Mothers who all rose to the rank of General by default. The hilarity in this is that it makes two General Kenobis. Any non-Jedi member of the military preferred to use these ranks when addressing the Jedi and so, the Clones started calling Sulani, Miss General Kenobi. Sulani minds very little as she sees it for what it is, a way to tell her and her brother apart in terms of reference. Admiral Yularen still found it a little awkward to call her this, however. "I'll be on the bridge in a moment Admiral."

"Anakin, it is good to see you, it has been a while since I last saw a Holo-Image of you," Sulani greeted him as he entered the room.

"Haha, very funny, but it is good to see you Mother Sulani," Anakin replies, a broad smile across his face.

Very few people will ever experience the full force of Anakin's care and respect; Mother Sulani was one of those very few. She had done more for him than most, and she was especially there when he lost his mother. Besides Padme, Mother Sulani was the only one who knew the truth of what happened. He never even had to tell her, she just knew and the fact that she was simply there for him instead of telling the Council meant more to him than anything. "What can I help you with Mother?"

"I assure you, this is not a business call for I'm not calling to discuss your mission. I'm actually calling to talk about Ahsoka. How is she going?" as she speaks, Anakin could see the twinkle in her eye, even through the hologram.

"You and Obi-Wan had something to do with this, didn't you?" he asks with a resigned sigh.

"Oh Anakin, quick to point fingers aren't you, though I will admit that it was to some degree Obi-Wan's idea, I was the one who suggested it be Ahsoka. She is one of my own younglings; I've raised her since she was three years old, and so I know her very well. More than I know you and that says something. You haven't answered my question Anakin," she prompts, that gleam still in her eyes.

Anakin sighs before answering, "She's reckless, that's for sure, though I admit that recklessness was useful on Christophsis."

"Yes, she is reckless and many other things I'm sure you've realised," she chuckles. "Remind you of anyone does she?"

If Anakin was talking to anyone else, he would have rudely talked back, but this was Mother Sulani, so he replied honestly. "She's like a female version of me when I was that age."

"Oh who are you kidding Ani, you're still like that, you're just better at controlling some of your reckless urges," she responds, an unvoiced scoff in her tone. "That aside, I'm sure you noticed her positive qualities."

"I have, she is quite capable and she has a smart head on her shoulders, I'll give her that. I see why you suggested her for me though; she never would have made it as anyone else's Padawan."

A wide smile lights up her face, "Yes, I honestly could not think of a better pair. You will be able to teach her things that no one else can and vice versa. However, I do believe you have a mission to prepare for and men to debrief, so we can hold off the rest of this conversation for another time."

"Yes, I do. When are you going to join us out here, Miss General Kenobi?" he asks with a little smirk on his face.

"Let me tell you something, the day any of us Guardian Mothers join the front line, that's when you know things in this war have hit an all time low on our end," she replies, a look between amused and worried on her face.

"I suppose you're right, I better get back to winning this war so that I never have to hear you've joined us," he answers, and while thinking about it, he hopes she never has to come out on to the battlefields.

"Yes, good bye for now Anakin, you look after yourself and you look after Ahsoka, she is your responsibility now."

"Of course Mother, I'll talk to you again soon," and with those words, the connection is closed and Anakin makes his way back to the hangar to debrief his men.

* * *

Sulani was leaving the Chancellor's office alongside Yoda, greeting Padme with a smile as she did; the news was troubling. If Anakin and Ahsoka did not get the Huttlet back to his father, things would not go in their favour for much longer.

Sulani spent the trip back to the temple thinking about all the ways things could go wrong, and it was as they were nearing the temple that Sulani suddenly got one of those feelings. It was not a disturbance in the Force per se, but one of those gut feelings that did not bode well and the feeling led towards her small link with Padme. "Hmm, bother you, something does?"

Of course Master Yoda could sense her unease immediately, "Forgive me Master, but after dropping you off at the temple, there is something I must check on."

Master Yoda starred at her for a few seconds before sagely nodding his head, "Go you must, to where the Force wills you."

"Thank you Master."

After dropping Master Yoda off at the temple, Sulani quickly made her way back towards the Senate Building using the unlawful speeding she picked up from the numerous times of being Anakin's passenger. Upon arrival, she quickly made her way to the lifts, and after reaching the correct floor, made her way towards Padme's office.

She enters the room only to find Padme's protocol droid, C-3PO, anxiously shuffling from side to side, "Where is Senator Amidala?"

"I am afraid Mistress Padme is out right now, but-" C-3PO is interrupted by his internal communicator being answered. "At last you've answered; oh I've been so worried. Wait, who are you? You're not Mistress Padme."

This is when Sulani notices that the Holo-Image is a battle droid and certainly not Padme, and it is not long before Padme's voice comes screaming through the audio, "Threepio, get help. I'm being held by Ziro the Hutt."

"You're in trouble," C-3PO unnecessarily comments. "I knew it, ah, wait wait."

With those last words, it was clear that the droid on the other end cut off the communication. "Threepio, what in the world is going on?"

At first he looked hesitant, but he quickly realised she could help, "Mistress Padme learned that Master Anakin was in trouble and that the negotiations with the Hutts might fail. She went to see Ziro the Hutt to try and re-establish communications with Jabba."

Sulani had to restrain herself from face-palming as it was very un-Jedi like and could only think that that sounded just like something Padme would do. She was going to get herself killed one of these days. "Okay Threepio, lets gather some of the Guard and go get her before something worse happens."

* * *

Sulani was now with several Coruscant Guard Troopers as they made their way off the Nabooian ship that C-3PO had landed for them. The clones had their guns at the ready and Sulani had her lightsaber in hand. With C-3PO walking up the back, Sulani led her group into the establishment. Upon seeing a few guards in their way, she had the group pause as she slowly made her way up behind the one nearest to her. She activates her lightsaber just in time to stop the guard from turning to her, the saber itself aimed at his heart. "I strongly suggest you and your friends let us through and no one gets hurt, hmm?"

Not feeling in the mood to take on a Jedi, he and his group quickly nod their heads, letting them proceed. They quickly found the door they were looking for, this time guarded by a droid who they had no qualms taking out. It was certainly a big enough explosion to get the attentions of everyone in the room. C-3PO sticks his head a little around the corner, trying to be a bit funny he asks, "Is anybody…home?"

Sulani could faintly hear Padme call out to him in surprise before sending her troopers in ahead of her. She walks calmly into the room, her lightsaber still alit and watches as the clones quickly take out the droids. Padme even took out one of her own, stealing their gun and then helping the troopers to surround Ziro the Hutt. "Stop Ziro," Padme calls to him as he tries to flee. "Stop right where you are."

"Mistress Padme, are you alright?" C-3PO asks as he walks towards her. "Were we too late?"

"Threepio, your timing was perfect."

"Oh thank the maker, I'm so relieved."

Sulani smiles as she makes her way over, "Seems I may not have even been needed, you handled yourself well as always Padme."

Padme was shocked to see her, her eyes following as Sulani clipped her lightsaber back to her robes. "Mother Sulani, this is a surprise."

"Yes well, I happened to be looking for you when Threepio managed to get through to your communicator. It has certainly been a while since I stretched my legs, I couldn't resist."

Ziro quickly spotted her too, "A Jedi? Well this is just perfect."

This reminds everyone that he needed to be handled, Commander Fox the first to speak, "Should we arrest the Hutt Senator, General?"

Ziro tries to excuse himself, "I had no choice. Dooku said he'd kill me if I didn't help him kidnap Jabba's son. You have to believe me, I love that Huttlet."

Padme replies with a little disdain, "Oh, I believe you."

Thankfully, it was not long before Padme was able to get Ziro to contact his nephew to explain the circumstances and she quickly arranged the treaty with Jabba. After Padme shares a few, not very subtle, words with Anakin and Sulani greeted Ahsoka, things were tied up and ready for another day.

Sulani was glad to see that Anakin and Ahsoka were getting along; they were both in one piece as well, thank the Force. Sulani just knew that they were going to be in for some interesting adventures from now on.

* * *

A/N: And here we have the rest of the movie, after this chapter, we will now move into the series, woohoo.

So, I will say this, the majority of the episodes will only cover one chapter each, however, arcs will be a different story. Say an arc or an event lasts two episodes, I'm going to write out the whole arc and see how long the whole things is, I may split it in two or three. So who knows, most of the first episode in the arc could be one chapter and a little of it in the next with the rest of the arc in that second chapter. I'm sure I've gotten a little confusing, but you'll see what I mean the further in this story gets.

Enough mind-boggling today, see you next time.

Seza, out.

P.S. I'm writing this with little sleep and in the middle of the night, while also rushing a little cause I have to wake up really early for work and I'd like to sleep, so I apologise for any mistakes.


	4. 3 - Mystery Weapon

Chapter 3 – Mystery Weapon

In light of Sulani's recent assistance to Senator Amidala during the incident with the kidnapped Huttlet; she has found herself more often than not included in Council affairs in lieu of the Masters who are off-world. At the present time, she was content to do this as it kept her, for the most part, inside the Temple. Currently, she was in conference with Masters Windu and Yoda while her brother and Chancellor Palpatine were there as Holograms. They were discussing the recent incidents regarding a Separatist weapon that they had no intelligence on as no one had lived to tell its tales. While waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to enter the communications relay on their ship, they talked of their concerns.

"This weapon, in whatever form it takes, is a serious concern. Not a single survivor? I still find this all rather hard to take in," Sulani comments, her concern evident on her face.

"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace," Master Windu continues.

As Anakin and Ahsoka become present as Holograms, it is Chancellor Palpatine who speaks next, "We cannot afford to lose any more ships, my friends."

He spots Anakin, and with a smile, is the first to acknowledge his presence, "Ah, Master Skywalker. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?"

Anakin pulls up a Holo of a star system before talking, "Master Plo was here in the Abregado System when we lost contact. He was asking for assistance when the transmission cut out. We've had no further contact from General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was…" he sends a hesitant look Ahsoka's way before continuing. "That his fleet was destroyed like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission."

"Hasn't clone intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?" Chancellor Palpatine asks, clearly unsure about any attempt at a rescue mission.

"The Separatists are being unusually tidy," Obi-Wan adds. "They don't want any witnesses."

"Tragic are these losses, but prevent more we must," Master Yoda concludes.

"All our battle cruisers will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys, including yours Skywalker," Master Windu informs, continuing for Master Yoda's words. "I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission."

What happened next was a little bit upsetting for Sulani, oh why could Ahsoka not hold her tongue?

"Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before doesn't mean there won't be any this time," she interrupts.

"Ahsoka, mind your words, my child," Sulani quickly interjects.

"Boldly spoken for one so young," Chancellor Palpatine declares.

"She _is_ learning from Anakin," Obi-Wan adds good-naturedly.

I honestly would rather Ahsoka does not use Anakin as an excuse for any other situations like this; he was supposed to be teaching her to be more mindful. Sulani could see that Anakin himself was a little put off by Ahsoka's outburst as well. "Excuse my Padawan. We will deploy as you have instructed, Master. "

The final words spoken in the conversation as all calls are cancelled, Sulani can only sigh to herself as she turns to face the Masters beside her, "I apologise Masters, I certainly never taught her to do that, though from the look of things; Anakin will certainly give her a dressing down for her words."

"Worry, you should not, Mother Sulani. Learn these things, the youngling will," Master Yoda assures her as the two male Jedi leave the briefing room.

Sulani bows to their backs before slumping into a seat to the side; she certainly hopes Anakin will not be too harsh on her.

* * *

Sulani spent as much time as she could with her younglings as not a single day seemed to go by without her getting involved in something else war related. These days, she spent less and less time with them; it was starting to grate on her nerves, but she knew they understood she was needed elsewhere for now. It felt like barely any time had passed before she was back in the briefing room with Master Windu and Yoda for another update on the situation at hand. Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine were present in image again to get involved. "Another ship lost to this weapon, it certainly must be something if it can take out an entire cruiser and every single member of its crew with no survivors and no trace to follow."

Sulani was starting to lose a little hope with the situation as she said those words, all this destruction and death with nothing to show for it on their end. "We must find a way to destroy this mystery weapon," Master Windu agreed.

Yoda hums to himself before adding his own words, "In this war, a step ahead of us Dooku always seems."

Sulani gave a resigned sigh, "I really wish we knew how he was doing this."

Everyone present could only agree, but the Chancellor was worried about something else, "Tell me, has there been any word from Master Plo Koon and his fleet?"

"No," Windu answers with a downcast look. "We must fear the worst."

"Actually," Obi-Wan cut in and Sulani feared what would follow. "I just received word that Anakin has found the remains of Master Plo's fleet and is searching the debris for survivors."

Sulani closed her eyes tight while letting out a frustrated breath, "Of course he is."

"On whose authority has he done this?" Chancellor Palpatine asks.

"His own, I'm afraid."

Sulani could only think that it just keeps getting better and better. Master Windu shares his concerns on this, "With his fleet out of position, we are left vulnerable."

"Oh," Obi-Wan starts. "His fleet is right where it should be. He's taken only a small ship and his Padawan."

The final words were directed at Sulani and she let out another sigh, only more like the sigh of the long-suffering. Yoda sighs too, only with a little more frustration, "Twice the trouble, they have become. A reckless decision, Skywalker has made."

"Let us hope it is not a costly one," the Chancellor says solemnly.

"I will have a word with Anakin then," Sulani interjects.

"Perhaps a good idea," Chancellor Palpatine agrees. "I will as well."

* * *

Ahsoka was trying so hard not to act as nervous as she was; it was taking far too long to locate Master Plo. She wanted to be able to help him and the longer it took; the more hope she lost. As she was thinking about the day he had brought her to the Temple, an incoming transmission signalled. Anakin quickly answers and it is easy to see he almost immediately regrets it upon seeing Mother's rather stern face alongside that of the Chancellor's concerned one. Thankfully, at least to Anakin, Palpatine talks first "Anakin, the Council is furious."

He would have said more if Mother Sulani had not interrupted him, "I am also quite furious Anakin; your recklessness is setting a terrible example for Ahsoka."

The Chancellor simply continues, though he had nodded along to her second statement, "She is correct on this Anakin, your Padawan looks to you for example. Why have you left your post?"

"I decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon."

Mother Sulani's demeanour only softened slightly, but it was clear she was still a little irate. She decided not to say more and allowed Palpatine to speak instead, "A noble gesture, Anakin, but the Council feels your daring may put others in danger."

"They are perhaps not wrong Anakin, Admiral Yularen is a good Commander, but that is your fleet and you need to be the one to lead them," Sulani reminds him, her irritation now simmered out.

"Indeed," the Chancellor concurs. "Please listen to me Anakin. Return at once."

"Yes, Excellency," Anakin replies immediately; not only to appease Chancellor Palpatine, but so as not to irritate Mother Sulani even further.

After making eye contact with Ahsoka, Mother Sulani terminates her end of the transmission, Chancellor Palpatine not far behind as he had said all that he needed to. It was at this moment that Ahsoka started to feel something in the Force. She concentrated on the feeling before she realised what it was; it was Master Plo.

* * *

The rescue of Master Plo had been successful, which was the only thing keeping Ahsoka from being overly anxious as her and her Master waited for the Council to answer their hails. The most likely to answer them would be Masters Windu and Yoda as always, but her Mother had become an almost permanent fixture in the Council's briefing room. Ahsoka half expected Mother Sulani to be _on _the Council by the time this war was over; she certainly deserved the honour and she was definitely the best choice for the first Guardian Mother to be a Council Member. That thought had just entered her head when the people she expected to see came on the Holo, her Mother among them. "Hello Masters, Mother."

Alongside Anakin's greeting, Master Plo and Ahsoka bowed with him in greeting as well. "Oh, Master Plo, thank the Force you are still with us," Mother Sulani quickly says as she notices him there.

"Yes, I am very fortunate that General Skywalker and his Padawan were able to find me and a few of my men who had survived with me," Master Plo states. "With this, we now also have intelligence on Grievous' weapon."

"Know, you do, what the weapon is?" Master Yoda asks with an expectant tone.

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin starts. "We were faced with it while escaping with Master Plo; it is an Ion Cannon. A particularly large and dangerous Ion Cannon."

"Hmm, hopefully this knowledge can help us to put a stop to it. We cannot lose any more ships to this thing, the stakes are just way too high," with those words, Mother Sulani was not wrong.

Too many good men had been killed because of this thing and it was time something was done about it.

* * *

"Medical transports and now a medical station? I honestly never thought General Grievous could get any lower, but he just did," Mother Sulani's indignation reverberates around the briefing room.

In her frustration, she has her hands held together, wringing them while pressing them to her chest. This weapon needed to be dealt with and soon.

Members of the Council, as well as Mother Sulani, were currently discussing the latest developments after getting word from Admiral Yularen on Anakin's behalf. The Admiral had passed on the word about the medical transport and the Droid General's most likely next target. He also informed them about Anakin's plan to destroy the ship. "We should have expected something like this Mother, General Grievous has no honour," Master Ti points out in a placating tone of voice.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, this is Grievous we're talking about. What are Anakin's chances of pulling this off I wonder?" her words are accompanied by her incessant pacing of the room; the Council members following her movements with their eyes.

"Know of Skywalker's skills as a pilot, we do. Plo Koon accompanying him, I have no doubt. Work this plan must, or problems this will continue to give us," Master Yoda wisely reminds everyone present.

All Jedi present could only agree; if Anakin failed, who knows how much more damage the weapon could cause.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter woohoo. I'm just glad I'm getting them out so quickly, though there will probably be a decline soon who knows. Work is going to be hectic for a few weeks starting Monday so we'll see.

There's another chapter coming, so I'll say more in that one.

Seza, out.


	5. 4 - Unexpected Adventure

Chapter 4 – Unexpected Adventure

In order to get out for a bit of fresh air, Sulani had decided to give word of the current events directly to the Chancellor himself and he seemed rather anxious for the plan to go off without a hitch. Hopefully things really would; Sulani knew that getting more involved in the war efforts would give her a bit of anxiety, but she certainly was not expecting to feel like she was getting grey hairs this early.

While making her way back towards her speeder, she spotted Senator Amidala making her way rather quickly towards the exit. "Padme? You appear to be in a hurry."

Padme was startled and swung her head around to see who was calling out to her and upon spotting Sulani, she replied, "Oh, Mother Sulani, how good to see you. Yes, I have just received some information from the Chancellor about possible negotiations with the Supreme Executive of the Banking Clan. I'm on my way there now."

Just hearing this gave Sulani chills; another bad gut feeling and she was not sure why. All things considered, she knew saying this to the Senator would not stop her, so she decided on a different approach. "Well, that sounds like a good thing that's for sure, how would you feel having a little company?"

"I'd certainly love some company," Padme says with a wide smile before a frown quickly takes over. "Though I've heard from the Chancellor that you have been getting more involved in the war efforts with the Jedi Council, are you sure you can come?"

It always amazes Sulani how thoughtful Padme was, if only more politicians were like her; perhaps then, this war would never have started. "It is no worries Padme, the current problem is being handled at present, I don't see them needing me for a while."

She need not say more and before long, the Jedi and the Senator were on their way.

* * *

As Padme's ship was drawing near to the coordinates given by the Chancellor, Sulani only grew more restless and she was still unsure why. She had taken to meditating on the floor by the doorway, hoping to gain some insight into wherever this feeling was coming from. C-3PO, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat, seemed almost as anxious on the outside as Sulani was feeling on the inside. "My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is reliable?"

"Yes," Padme replies without hesitation. "It was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself. If they leave the Separatist Alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war."

Sulani, who was listening in on the conversation, found something wrong with what Padme was saying. The Banking Clan leaving the Separatists? Not likely. This was starting to sound more and more like a trap. Then again, what is it Obi-Wan says he and Anakin always do? Spring the trap right?

Sulani was also starting to think she should have asked where they were going. The controls started beeping and Padme spoke, "We're approaching the system now."

"Padme," Sulani starts. "Which system is this exactly-"

Before Sulani could finish her question, the ship exited hyperspace directly in front of an incoming ship. C-3PO exclaims rather loudly, "My goodness."

Sulani could only think she should have listened to her instincts and insisted Padme had not gone instead. "This isn't right," Padme shouts. "That's a droid warship! We're in the middle of a battle!"

As Padme quickly turned so as not to get smashed to pieces by the incoming ship, Sulani realised exactly _which_ battle they had just stumbled upon. Padme continued to dodge laser fire from all directions and an incoming hail came through, "Naboo cruiser. Identify yourself!"

That was Ahsoka's voice Sulani noticed, meaning her assumption for which battle this was is accurate. "This is Senator Amidala," Padme quickly replies.

"Padme?" comes Anakin's shocked voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was sent on a special mission," she replies, trying to explain. "The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."

"Get out of there as fast as you can!" Anakin shouts at her.

"Yes Padme," Sulani adds. "We really must get out of here."

"Mother Sulani?"Anakin shouts again. "You're there too? You had to know what was going on out here."

"I hadn't thought to ask where we were going Anakin," she tries to explain. "This really isn't the time though."

It was as if the Force was working against them because at that moment, the ship jolted before moving backwards.

"Have we been hit?" asks C-3PO.

Sulani honestly would have probably preferred that, Padme would seem to agree, "I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

The ship continued to move backwards and Anakin's worried voice could be heard, "Padme, what's happening?"

"We're being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam," she explains while trying to get out of it.

After this, the ship was quickly pulled into the droid ship; Sulani took this moment to take her lightsaber in hand, using it to give herself some comfort. "I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip."

"Neither will I," Sulani cuts in while looking outside the windows at the droids approaching.

"Continue your attack!" Padme insists. "You must destroy this monstrous ship!"

Sulani could feel Anakin's struggle through the Force as if she was standing next to him, but she knew; there was no way he would continue attacking. Not with Padme on board. As if to prove her point, Anakin calls off the attack. After that, their connection is cut off.

* * *

"It does not look safe out there my lady," C-3PO comments nervously.

"I see now this whole thing was a trap, and I'm afraid I walked right into it," Padme says as she fiddles with the controls. "I apologise for dragging you into this Mother Sulani. Anakin and Obi-Wan will not be happy with me if anything happens to you."

"Hush now Padme," Sulani says calmly. "I am a Jedi, and can handle myself. Honestly, they're probably just more relieved that I am here to help you stay alive."

Padme does not answer but she does mildly chuckle to herself as she finishes what she is doing. She stands up abruptly while saying, "Come on, I've overloaded the power system."

As we rush to exit the ship, C-3PO cannot help but comment, "Oh, we're doomed."

* * *

After leaving the ship and getting across the hangar, though not without a comment from C-3PO about how it was a bad idea, they watched as the ship exploded with General Grievous inside it. Sulani could still sense his presence however, so they needed to get out of there fast.

It is after sneaking through several hallways, that Padme walks over towards a comm panel. "Pardon me," says C-3PO softly, "but might I suggest we keep moving? I think I hear battle droids approaching."

Sulani would have said to him why what Padme was doing was important, but she was too busy trying to locate the General's location with the Force. They did not need him sneaking up on them.

"But we also need to contact the fleet," starts Padme while taking off the front of the panel. "If I can just get this comm panel working…"

Just as Sulani realised that Grievous was with the droids approaching, C-3PO noticed as well, "My lady, I'm afraid I was right."

They quickly hid in a gap in the walls; Sulani was not in the mood to start a fight with Padme and a defenseless droid to defend. She thought they may get caught when Grievous spots the open comm panel, but the crisis is averted when a droid tells him the hyperdrive is almost ready.

After all droids are gone, Padme continues working on the comm panel and finally gets through to the fleet who then patch her through to Anakin, "Padme."

"Anakin!"

"Are you alright? And what about Mother?" he asks worriedly. "Where are you?"

"On the lower levels," she replies. "We're fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere."

"Obi-Wan and I are on board too."

This gets both women's attention, both shouting 'what' before Padme says more, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you off this ship," he answers as if that were obvious. "Ahsoka, how can we get to Mother and the Senator?"

"According to our scans, there seems to be a large open area in the centre of the ship," the said Padawan says for both parties sake. "It should be half way between the two of you."

"We're on our way," Anakin confirms. "Did you hear that Padme?"

"We'll be there," she assures before quickly ending the call and the three of them make their way to the rendezvous.

* * *

It does not take them long to reach their destination, "This is where we're supposed to meet them."

Sulani was trying to sense for her brother and his former Padawan, but was having minimal luck.

She heard Padme say something about how Anakin's probably late again and Sulani could not help but agree to herself.

They heard the noises as C-3PO speaks up, "But we do have company of another sort."

Sulani activates her lightsaber and jumps in front of the other two. As the droids start firing upon them, she takes her stance and deflects the blasts back towards the droids. Padme pulls out her own weapon and starts firing upon the droids as well. They keep moving backwards into the space where they are supposed to meet Anakin, Padme moving ahead with C-3PO while Sulani continues to deflect blaster fire.

Padme calls for C-3PO to jump onto the incoming rail jet while turning back around to fire. "Who? Me?" he tries saying, but Padme has already pushed him over the edge.

He falls off the train and onto another as Padme and Sulani land on the one they were aiming for. "I'll go and get him Padme, I sense Anakin and Obi-Wan are near, they will find you."

With those words, Mother Sulani chases after the poor protocol droid. As she gets closer to the droid, she senses her brother coming up as well, no doubt having the same idea as her. She makes eye contact with her brother, and as always, do not need words to communicate. They both try concentrating on using the Force to move the droid up to Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, this fails when another train comes and takes him away again. Sulani sighs, makes eye contact with her brother before following after the no doubt panicking C-3PO.

The rail jet they're on stops so abruptly that he goes flying into a nearby platform and Sulani has to try very hard not to do the same. She adjusts her footing before joining him on the platform, "Come on Threepio, let's find the others."

* * *

They had been moving around for several minutes, Sulani having trouble finding anyone with the Force as they were moving all over the place. "I do believe we're lost Mistress Sulani, in enemy territory, and just us."

Sulani does not reply, but then simply watches in amusement as he starts panicking when a flashlight from the approaching R2-D2 lands on him. It is not long before her fun ends and he realises who it is. "R2-D2! Oh, my, you are a sight for short circuits."

The two droids continue their back and forth as Sulani is content to follow the astromech towards their destination. The two droids are still arguing after many twists and turns; though if Sulani was not aware how much Anakin trusted the little droid, she may have questioned his sense of direction. "I suggest we stay here and let Master Anakin find us."

As if C-3PO had the abilities to summon, Anakin and Padme appear from a lift beside where the two droids had stopped moving. "Threepio, what are you doing? Don't just stand there; let's get back to the ship."

Anakin had yet to spot her in his haste, "Anakin? I do believe I am here too."

He pauses in his jog, "Ah yes, Mother, I had wondered where you were," and he is quickly off again.

As it turns out, R2 had been taking them in the right direction and the ship was just ahead. "Power up the engines Artoo."

Just as Anakin finishes the sentence, Obi-Wan comes running around the corner, multiple droids on his heels, "Hold the ship!"

Using a few nearby boxes, Anakin shields his former Master as he runs into the airlock. Sulani and Obi-Wan place hands on each other's cheeks briefly as they always did in greeting after the war broke out before walking onto the _Twilight_, "I'll contact the fleet," says Obi-Wan while walking over to the communications.

Anakin continues to give R2 orders and prepares to take off. Vulture droids are not far behind them, General Grievous among them. They get fired upon and Obi-Wan cannot help but comment, "Time for some clever tricks, Anakin."

"That's what I was thinking."

After the men start complaining about the guns; Sulani and Padme quickly get onto them to fire back at their unwanted entourage. Both Kenobis are quite shocked when Anakin says not to worry about the enemy ship booting up their hyperdrive. It is quickly explained when they see the enemy ship crash into the moon, Obi-Wan looks to his former Padawan, "I imagine you had something to do with that."

"All part of the plan, Master."

Sulani rolls her eyes in reply and continues to relax where she sits. "That was more excitement than I was prepared for when I joined you Padme."

"Yes well, I am glad you were with me Mother Sulani," Padme says. "I would rather have not faced that alone."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look, they were just thankful both women were alive.

* * *

A/N: So Sulani finally saw some action and she might start seeing a bit more now, who knows.

That was three episodes rolled into two chapters so I think I did pretty well. I have been thinking that there hasn't been that much action, but I've already worked out that the more action Sulani sees, the more action the story has, she is the main character in this after all.

Anyway, as always, reviews would be nice, but don't feel obligated, I'm writing this as a massive 'what if' that I cannot contain only in my head. Too much to remember haha. Any questions, ask away. Any ideas, shoot them my way, I'm open to suggestions as long as they don't interfere with where I'm going with this. Next time will probably be the episode where Ahsoka helps Master Luminara escort Nute Gunray, haven't decided if I'll do that episode or not since I'm not doing the episode where they catch him, so until then.

Seza, out.


	6. 5 - Beginning of the Nightmare

Chapter 5 – Beginning of the Nightmare

_The Temple was burning, that was all she could see beyond the confusion of the nightmare. She could feel her lightsaber in hand, but knew not why she held it. Was there an enemy? Did she know the cause of this suffering?_

_Her dream self had few memories; a battle above Coruscant, something about a Sith and, was that betrayal she felt? She could feel the younglings' pain and fear through the Force; they were disappearing from her senses. She could feel her brother; he was in emotional pain. She could feel Anakin, but only just; his emotions were clouded. What of Ahsoka? She could not feel Ahsoka; where was she? Where were the Council? Why did it feel like the mass of energy she knew to be the galaxy's Jedi feel so much smaller than it should?_

_Then the vision changed into many flashes; Ahsoka in a cell, Anakin waking from a nightmare, Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting, why were they fighting? Nothing made sense. She could feel everything and then suddenly nothing._

Sulani jolted awake in her bed; the remains of her nightmare fresh in her mind. She remembers only bits and pieces of what she saw, enough to know that the Force was telling her something; exactly what it is remains a mystery. She quickly shoved her sheets from her body and walked barefoot into her kitchen to grab a much needed glass of water.

She spent the next several minutes relaxing on her couch, trying desperately to remember, yet wishing she could make the fear go away. She was afraid and she knew not why that was. The sudden sound from her comlink made her jump and upon seeing that it was her brother, she quickly answered, "Obi-Wan, I won't even ask how you managed to contact me all the way back here, but I take it you felt it?"

"You mean your intense fear?" he asks sarcastically. "How could I not? I felt it so strongly I almost thought it was my own; what in the blazes would have you so afraid that I almost jumped out of bed?"

Sulani was hesitant; most of her visions she tried to keep to herself. Visions of the future were a dangerous thing; sometimes what you see is only possible one way and that is if you set it into motion trying to prevent it. The future was ever moving, fluid, and can always change. Usually her visions are much clearer and this gives her a better idea of how much stock to take into it, and not to mention the actions she could take as well. What she remembered of the dream was not enough to make an honest assessment of the situation and whether or not it was truly just a nightmare.

She did not realise she had drawn into her mind until she heard her brother talking again, "Su? Are you okay? You know you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

If this was anyone else, she may have left it alone, but this was her brother; her twin brother no less and she told him pretty much everything. Well, unless it was someone else's secret of course. She quickly finished the water in her glass before finally speaking, "No, it is fine Obi, I'm just trying to sort it out in my head."

Her brother remained silent, realising that she was ready to talk and that he should not interrupt. After gathering herself, she spoke. "Honestly, I don't remember much. I remember fear, pain, and betrayal. Why my dream self is feeling them I don't know. I remember you in emotional pain, feeling no emotions from Anakin and…" she trails off, trying to keep herself collected, "and I remember wondering where Ahsoka was, but that last one was me me and not dream me; dream me wasn't even curious. I know there was more, but I just can't regain the memory of it. I can already see it haunting me for a while though."

Obi-Wan was silent on his end for a moment, no doubt thinking about her words, "I don't know what to say really Su, in some ways I'm glad you don't have to remember what was clearly a terrible nightmare, but I know you wish you could remember more just in case the vision is important. For now, go back to sleep, I know how little you've been getting with helping us out in the war efforts. Besides, Ahsoka is going to be helping Master Luminara escort Nute Gunray and I know you want to be wide awake for those reports."

Just like her brother to make her smile when she is having a little crisis, "Yes, I see your point Obi-Wan. Also, you're right; I do and I don't want to remember the nightmare. Perhaps it will visit me again, one thing I can surmise is that the events are not any time soon; it's not an immediate concern. I shall talk to you again after more rest."

After the two Kenobis shared their farewells, Sulani placed her glass in the sink and made her way back to bed; who knew what tomorrow had in stall for her.

* * *

As it turned out, tomorrow was not going to be friendly to her either; she woke up feeling a sense of foreboding and she was not sure why. Trying not to let it rattle her too much, she made her way towards the Council briefing room; there was no doubt much to get done today.

She walked into the room, and instead of the usual calm atmosphere that was normally in the air; it was rather tense. Walking down the small stairs, she could see that Master Yoda was in the room speaking to holograms of her brother and Anakin. "Good morning Master Yoda."

The aged Master turns to greet her in kind, "As well to you, Mother Sulani, sense a disturbance in your emotions, I do."

"Oh yes, I had a rather unfortunate nightmare last night that I am still trying to get over and I woke up with a sense of foreboding that I'm hoping is nothing," she explains, though seeing her brother and his former Padawan's faces, no luck there.

"Unfortunately Mother, I'm afraid we've lost all contact with Master Luminara and Ahsoka," Anakin informs with the concern for his missing Padawan evident.

"Why are my gut feelings always accurate?" Sulani could not help to mutter to herself under her breath.

"Comes with having the disposition of a Guardian Mother it does, help this you cannot," Master Yoda wisely reminds her.

Seeing no sense in brooding over it, Sulani moves back to the issue at hand, "When did we lose contact?"

This time her brother speaks up, "About an hour ago. We had word that they had successfully docked with the _Tranquility_ and the esteemed Viceroy was in a cell. However, when it was time for them to check in, there was nothing."

This was certainly not good, there could be a number of reasons why they had yet to check in; if it was just Ahsoka, Sulani would just blame it on her picking up her Master's bad habits. However, with Master Unduli with her, that could not be the case. Not to mention her ominous gut feeling was telling her the reasons were not safe ones.

Seeing the concerned look on Sulani's face, Anakin is quick to assure her, "Do not worry Mother, I am on my way to their last known location now. Hopefully there is nothing wrong, but I will lend assistance if it is required."

"Thank you Anakin, I'm sure things will resolve themselves either way, but you know how I am," she says, a small smile on her face.

There was nothing more she could do except pray to the Force that everything would end in their favour.

* * *

It seemed like forever when word from Master Luminara and Ahsoka finally came through, but it had apparently only been another hour. In the end, the problem was handled before Anakin's fleet could arrive. "We were boarded by several droids and without realising it, Ventress as well."

"Ventress? Was she there to silence the Viceroy?" Anakin asks.

"Perhaps if things had not have gone her way, then yes," Master Luminara continues, "but for the most part, it was a rescue mission and it was a successful one as well. She was able to escape, Gunray along with her. Also, I have rather unfortunate news, Captain Argyus was working with Ventress and was the reason we lost this round."

This was a concern indeed, as all three Jedi being informed of the news concurred. Ahsoka could not contain herself further, "I'm sorry that despicable wealth-worm Gunray got away."

"It's okay Snips," Anakin assures her. "I know you did your best."

Ahsoka did not appear all that assured, "Master, I…"

She would have said more if Master Yoda had not interrupted her, "Troubling is the treachery of the Senate Guard, Captain Argyus. Revealed all around us our enemies are."

"I'm not sure all is lost," Master Luminara suggests. "Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway."

"It could be tracked," Anakin exclaims, realising where she was going with her words.

"Indeed."

"A coward Viceroy Gunray is," Yoda states, "but powerful allies he has. Swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him."

"Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position," Master Luminara reveals. "I have already contacted him to follow the signal."

"Ahsoka," Anakin calls to his Padawan, "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Yes, Master."

With these words, the transmission is cut from all ends. Things could have gone much worse, Force forbid anything had happened to Ahsoka or Master Luminara. These shocking events only make Sulani think back to her nightmare; how much of that fear would come true? She feared what the future held and most importantly, she feared what she might see the next time the vision appeared. "Your thoughts again trouble you they do, Mother Sulani."

Sulani had forgotten the Grand Master was also in the room with her, "Yes Master, the things I saw in my nightmare, though I do not remember everything, they frighten me."

"A path to the darkside, fear is," Master Yoda warns.

"I know Master, I am refusing to let it take hold, but it is normal to fear what one does not understand."

"Hmm, perhaps truth you speak, but cautious one must be as well," he agrees before making his way out of the room, leaving Sulani to her thoughts.

Yes, it is said that fear can lead to the darkside, but for some reason, Sulani felt that it was not her that fear would corrupt.

* * *

A/N: And there we have another chapter. I did end up going with the episode I said I would, but I also added something else otherwise this would have been a very short chapter. As is mentioned in the summary, Sulani has started having nightmares of the future, a future that I am sure you all know.

We'll see what she will do with the information eventually, but for now, things will stay pretty simple and straight forward; the episodes with a little extra here and there.

Also, thanks to Bonhamrules for the first review of the fic. Always love to know when someone likes my work.

Seza, out.


	7. 6 - Not Part of the Bargain

Chapter 6 – Not Part of the Bargain

Sulani was meditating, not an uncommon occurrence to be sure, only she was doing it not because it was required of her. No, she was doing it because she was trying not to mope. The Council explained their reasons, of course, though she honestly felt they were pulling those reasons out of thin air. It was explained, but she understood little about those reasons. The issue at hand? The bedroom she was meditating in was not her room in the Jedi Temple, no; she was in her temporary quarters aboard the _Resolute_. She has been temporarily deployed, for lack of a better word, as an advisory General for Anakin's fleet.

Oh the Council assured her it would not be for long, but she just knew this would not be the case. This war was not really going away any time soon and it could not be said that either side were really winning. Did she not say to Anakin that the day a Guardian Mother joined the front lines was the day the Republic was doomed? Well, maybe not in those exact words, but that was certainly how she was feeling in this moment.

Not much had happened since her arrival aboard the _Resolute_; the Council mostly just had Anakin's fleet in a position best able to go to the aid of other fleets in the immediate area. Her meditation was not doing much to lessen her bad mood and it came as an almost blessing when her comlink notified her of an incoming message from Anakin, "Mother, I hope you were not doing anything important, but we need you on the bridge."

Okay, maybe not a blessing if her instincts were telling her anything, "Very well Anakin, I shall be there shortly."

Looks like it was finally time for some action.

* * *

Upon walking into the bridge's communications room, Sulani found Ahsoka and Anakin speaking to Master Yoda on the Holo. "Mother Sulani, glad you could join us, I am. Needed in the Quell System Knight Skywalker's fleet is."

"Quell System, Master Yoda?" Sulani asks in surprise. "Is that not where Aayla Secura's fleet is right now?"

"Correct you are Mother Sulani, in need of assistance Knight Secura is."

Sulani shares a concerned look with Anakin before he turns back towards Master Yoda, "We will go to Aayla's aid immediately Master."

With nothing more to say, Master Yoda ends the transmission and Anakin heads towards the bridge's main room. "Alright Admiral, we need to make our way to the Quell System and make sure everyone is on high alert; we'll be flying straight into a battle."

"Of course, General."

Without delay, Anakin's fleet was on its way.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no no no, I'm not here to fight Anakin, I'm here to advise," Sulani protests, "Besides, if both you and Ahsoka leave, who will be in charge of the fleet if I don't stay?"

He gives her a bland look, "Mother, that's why I have Admiral Yularen, he'll be in charge of the fleet while we get Aayla out. There are a lot of droids on her ship; we'll need all the help we can get."

In the end, she could not tell him no and hence she found herself on the gunship heading towards Aayla's battered cruiser. There were droids all over the ship and so many in the air, blaster fire going in all directions. It was as they drew closer that Anakin noticed something, "Those droids are boarding Aayla's ship."

Indeed they were as there were many breaches in the ship's hull that the droids were using to board her ship; the situation was getting worse by the minute. It was at this moment that a droid landed on top their gunship, Anakin turns to Ahsoka to give her orders, "Take care of that clanker. I'll be on board Aayla's cruiser."

"Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing…" but before Ahsoka could finish her question, Anakin had already jumped on a nearby droid using it to get down to the ship.

Without delay, they quickly dragged the pilot down to them and dealt with the droid. Unfortunately, without a pilot and with the damage the ship had sustained, they were heading straight for the ship. Rex was getting a bit worried, "Hey, kid."

Sulani could only think how lovely it was that he forgot she was there, but allowed Ahsoka to answer, "I know! I know! I'm hanging on."

Thankfully when the ship crashed, no one was injured and the two Jedi along with their contingent of clones jumped off. Sulani and Ahsoka quickly activated their lightsabers, leading the group through a horde of droids, taking them out as they went. Their group kept moving forwards and soon met up with Anakin and his own posse of droids; all in pieces of course. With a quick use of the Force, Anakin sent a super battle droid into rows of regular battle droids, clearing a path to Aayla on the other side of them. "Nice entrance, Skywalker."

Aayla quickly went back to her droid fight while asking the very important question that even Sulani was very keen to know, "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Well," he starts, continuing to take out droids as they moved. "I have a ship docking in the lower hangar as we speak."

They did? Sulani was unaware of this, but then again, she would like to think Anakin always thought before he leapt. She could keep her sanity that way. They turned the corner to find a lone droid blocking their way, "Uh, hold it."

It got very happy when friends arrived, so the group changed course while the Jedi deflected incoming blaster fire. Ahsoka and Sulani were the first to make it to the door, Ahsoka hitting the release while calling out, "We made it!"

As they were running along the gangway, Sulani had another one of those foreboding feelings and turned just as Anakin did. He exclaimed loudly, "It's too late!"

Before anyone else could react, Anakin had quickly used the Force to push the rest of the group through the doors, Ahsoka fearfully calling out, "MASTER!"

They could all hear the loud explosion on the other side of the doors and Ahsoka made sure the pilot did not move the ship before trying to open the door. It opened only enough for her to see her injured Master on the other side. She quickly uses her lightsaber to create a hole and goes to retrieve him. Sulani is quick to help her and as they are dragging him along, Aayla starts getting nervous, "Ahsoka, Mother, we have to leave now. Hurry, get him on the ship."

Aayla moves to help them drag him completely onto the ship. After getting him on, a nearby clone closes the door before running to turn on the deflector shields. Aayla and Ahsoka each have one of Anakin's arms while Sulani placed a single hand on one of his cheeks just as she had when they first met; he had grown so much since them, but seeing him like this reminded her of the innocent nine-year-old he once was. He was in bad shape from what she could tell and this did nothing for her still bad mood.

The gangway was released and the ship was quick to move out of the way. Aayla and Sulani went to talk to Admiral Yularen on the Holo; he was very concerned about their chances of docking, "You'll never be able to dock with our ship in the middle of this battle."

"We have no choice Admiral," Aayla states, "General Skywalker's condition may be critical. We must get him back on the _Resolute_."

"Are all Jedi so reckless?" he asks in exasperation.

"Just the good ones."

Sulani would like to think she was not that reckless, but in light of recent events, she could not find it in her to contradict Aayla's comment.

They were very close to docking with the _Resolute_ when a blast from a nearby vulture droid hits them, knocking out the co-pilot, and his head making contact with the controls in front of him. Commander Bly notices the results first, "The hyperdrive has been activated."

"Shut it down," Aayla quickly shouts.

"I can't!"

"General Secura," Admiral Yularen shouts through the comms, "what's going on?"

"We're going into hyperspace," she answers before turning back to Bly. "Detach! Detach!"

The admiral quickly calls for evasive manoeuvres on his end because their smaller cruiser might just take the _Resolute _with them. Sulani quickly moved to the front to shout last orders to the Admiral, "Admiral, finish the battle here and then find us, I don't imagine we'll get far."

"Yes, General."

Barely seconds after his reply, they were able to move out of the way and went into hyperspace. Sulani could not help but wish she had not needed to wake up this morning. It figures something like this would happen as soon as she came out here.

* * *

Ahsoka was standing beside her ailing Master, she could not believe that he was in this condition; he was usually so lucky. She was so worried, but also so conflicted; these emotions were not the Jedi way and yet she could not help but feel them. It was at this moment that Master Secura walked into the room, "I need you with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now."

"I should stay," Ahsoka insisted. "Commander Bly doesn't need my help, Anakin does."

"You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety," Aayla persuades her.

Ahsoka had barely any time to think about what to do when Bly opened the door, "General Secura, we have a problem."

"What is it Commander?" she quickly asks.

He answers her while walking into the room, "In our haste to escape, the navicomputer's coordinates were inputted incorrectly," he turns on the display screen to enhance his next words, "and, well, we're headed right for a star. General Kenobi asked me to get you immediately."

With those words, the three of them quickly ran to the bridge, leaving the medical droid to care for Anakin. Upon entering the bridge, they saw Mother Sulani standing behind Rex who was trying to work on the circuits, "Oh thank the Force you're here; I have no idea how to stop this."

Without hesitation, Ahsoka runs over to the pilot seat; Rex and Sulani coming to stand behind her. Bly sat in the co-pilot seat, fiddling with the controls before slamming a fist down on them, "It's no use, the navigations computer is completely fried."

Aayla on the other hand had an idea, "Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates."

Ahsoka realised the one problem with that, "That will cut off Anakin's life support!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take."

"She's right Ahsoka," Sulani says in the hopes to reassure her, "Anakin will be fine, you must believe that."

Realising they really had no other choice, Ahsoka gets ready, "We're switching off all primary power units."

"We're cutting it awfully close," Bly could not help but point out.

Aayla was over by the switch getting ready to pull it down, "Ready to shut off auxiliary power."

Sulani on the other hand was bracing herself, because she knew what happened when a ship had no power; no artificial gravity.

On Ahsoka's count of three, the power was shut down and the ship fell out of hyperspace rather violently, unfortunately, they were still on course with the sun being caught in its gravitational pull.

"We're out of hyperspace," Commander Bly calls out, "resume all power."

Unfortunately, the handle Rex was holding gives out and he knocks Aayla away from the auxiliary switch. "Switch the power back on! What are you waiting for?"

Commander Bly clearly had not noticed the situation, but he was not wrong as they were getting closer and closer to the sun. Seeing the problem, Sulani helped Aayla use the Force to push the switch back into the right position. With the power back on, Rex and Aayla fall back down to the floor, Sulani only managing to be semi-stable as she had not lost hold of her chair handle. Ahsoka is able to steer the ship away from the sun, barely missing it, unfortunately, the turbulence and their momentum was not in their favour.

"Well," Ahsoka starts, "we're not gonna crash into the star, but we're definitely going to hit that planet."

Sulani regained her hold on her chair handle again, bracing herself for something a lot worse than lack of gravity. The ship crashed into the ground, rattling everyone inside including, no doubt, Anakin in the medbay.

Rex was able to kick a panel away, calling for everyone to get out; Sulani made sure all the clones were out before following. Ahsoka and Aayla were close behind with Anakin; just in time too, because the ship exploded behind them. While placing Anakin down between them, Aayla spoke up in relief, "Well, we made it, and Master Skywalker is still alive."

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing," Ahsoka says, also in relief.

"He would have been proud."

Sulani was proud of her also, they may have crashed, but she was able to keep them from crashing into something a lot worse than a planet.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my Master killed."

After a few more minutes of calming down, the group quickly made camp, making a small tented area for Anakin to rest under.

* * *

A/N: And here is another chapter where Sulani is way more involved than before. As usual, it continues into the next chapter, rest of the AN is there.

Seza, out.


	8. 7 - A Chance for Rest, Or Possibly Not

Chapter 7 – Chance for Rest…Or Possibly Not

As the sun started to set, they had finished making their camp, a fire going steady as well. The only problem was Anakin, he was not in good condition and they no longer had the ship to keep him alive. "Anakin doesn't have much time," Aayla reveals. "We have to find help tonight."

Sulani was sitting beside Anakin's head, her hand on his forehead in comfort even if he could not feel it. Ahsoka was the one to reply, "Okay, you and Bly go south; Mother, Rex and I sill stay here with Anakin."

Sulani looked up at this, oh she knew Ahsoka did not want to leave Anakin alone like this, but there was too much at stake for everyone to stay here. Aayla agreed, "No Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly, we must work together."

"I can't leave him," Ahsoka quickly protest. "Master, I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind."

"I know this is hard Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go now. There is nothing more we can do for him," Aayla persists.

She was right, of course, besides, Ahsoka seemed to be forgetting something, "Ahsoka," she finally speaks up, "are you forgetting about me? I can stay with Anakin and besides, I didn't tell you this before because I knew how worried you were about him, but well, I'm not really going anywhere in a hurry."

This certainly caught Aayla and Ahsoka's attention, "What are you talking about Mother? Are you not well?"

Sulani sighs before answering, "You may have noticed I haven't stood since I situated myself in here, I'm afraid I may have sprained my ankle during our landing. I can walk a little, but not as far as you no doubt need to in order to find help. I'm sure I can look after Anakin while you are gone."

"Mother, why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh Ahsoka," she starts. "Anakin is in more critical condition than I am, I'll be just fine, now go; the longer you stay here, the worse he gets."

"We must do all we can to get off this planet," Aayla reminds her in agreement with Sulani's words. "As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

Ahsoka takes a look at Anakin before walking away, and before long, she is looking off into the distance for anything useful.

Commander Bly comes up to them then, "Generals, look."

In his hands appears to be a piece of timber off a tree, he continues as he hands it over to Aayla, "We're not the only ones here on this planet. There has to be some kind of something here."

It was at this moment that there was a distant screeching noise that sent chills down Sulani's spine. The clones turn on their helmet lights to look and see if there was anything nearby. When nothing is seen, they turn them off and Bly talks again, this time with a little unease in his tone. "If you don't mind me asking General Secura, where exactly are we going?"

"To go find the people who live on this planet."

"Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are," he reminds her.

Ahsoka grabs the piece of timber out of Aayla's hand before giving her opinion, "It appears to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees."

Aayla looks at her with satisfaction, "Very perceptive, Padawan."

Ahsoka kneels before the little tent, "Be strong Master. Just a little bit longer. Mother will be here and Rex will watch over you."

"It is time to go," Aayla says softly.

"Don't worry kid," Rex reassures her. "I'll take good care of them."

She gives a nod towards him before walking away, Aayla giving her final order, "Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet."

"Got it General Secura," he confirms. "Hey kid. Good luck."

"Come on guys, let's move out," Aayla calls to the whole group.

With that, the Jedi, the Padawan and four clone troopers were off leaving Rex and Sulani with an unconscious Anakin.

* * *

They had been on the move for a short while when Aayla started talking again, "I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your attachment to him."

"It's just…" she starts, "I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are supposed to be compassionate. Not to mention, Guardian Mothers are allowed to form attachments with their younglings, but expected to let them go when they either become Padawans or join the Service Corps. Mother Sulani raised me since I was small, am I supposed to just forget that?"

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka; I went through the same process when I was your age with my own Master, my Guardian Mother as well."

"Really? You?" she asks in surprise.

"He was like a father to me, and of course, Mother Dorrel pretty much _was_ my mother. I realised for the greater good, I had to let them go," Aayla explained. "Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one."

"Maybe," Ahsoka only agrees in part, "but that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life."

Ahsoka could to some degree understand this in regards to a Master; a Padawan and their Master are only together for a short while. The Jedi way is to let go of that attachment when the Padawan gets Knighted. However, for Ahsoka, just as Master Secura had said, Anakin is now the closest thing to a father she'll ever have. However, her Mother raised her, and she does not think she could ever let that go. Likewise, her older group siblings have all said the same to her whenever she ran into them. A teacher is one thing, a Mother is another. Try as she has, her Mother is still in her heart always, and Anakin was creeping his way into the space right next to hers.

* * *

Sulani found herself dozing in her position next to Anakin's head; she still had her hand on his forehead, but her own head was drooping. She was starting to think she may have hit her head a little too hard when they crashed. She was barely aware of her surroundings, but she did notice when Rex turned on his helmet lights, "Is something the matter Rex?"

"I'm not sure General, I think I heard something."

Sulani was a little more alert now and tried to spread her senses around their little camp. She could not sense anything and told Rex as such. He turns his lights back off and stares in at Anakin. He then stands and decides to scout around the camp. Sulani tried to remain more alert, but she was having minimal luck; she was definitely more tired than she thought she was originally.

Several minutes later, Sulani was continuing to get drowsier, but she was able to notice when Anakin started coming to, "Ani, how are you feeling?"

He clearly heard her, but did not reply; he probably was not able to. He tried sitting up and so she helped him the best she could. He was staring off into the grass and so she looked over. They spotted it at the same time and she was suddenly a lot more alert. Anakin tried standing, Sulani tried to as well, but just as he fell forward, her ankle protested and she followed him back down to the ground. "General! Are you alright?"

Rex was making his way over having seen Anakin fall to the ground. He looked in her direction, noticed her discomfort, but Anakin tried speaking before he could ask her the same question, "Be…Behind you."

Rex turned just in time to see some kind of creature advancing on him, "What the…" and the creature was on him. It grabbed him by the arm and was throwing him around; it threw him to the ground and he tried his best to fend it off. He pulled out his blaster, but it quickly dealt with that problem. Sulani wanted to help, but her ankle was throbbing and her attempt to use the Force to throw it off was not working.

Thankfully, Rex was able to get a shot off that scared it off; he continued to fire as it ran, but was not able to hit it. Anakin slumped onto his arm in relief and Sulani likewise lay down on the ground with a sigh. Rex moved Anakin back into his spot in the tent and then proceeded to help her into a more comfortable position beside him. "Thank you Rex."

"No worries, General, you're actually looking a little worse than you did earlier, are you sure it's just your ankle?" he asks, giving her a once over with his eyes.

"I thought so at least, but I did hit my head a little and maybe it's worse than I thought. I'm just a bit drowsy though," her words were slowly tapering off as she spoke.

"I think you should rest General, I don't think that thing will be back for a while."

She barely had time to reply in assent before she was asleep; it did not even occur to her that if she had anything like a concussion, falling asleep was the last thing she needed.

* * *

Ahsoka was relieved upon seeing the little village made from the pods. After a quick exchange with Master Secura, they quickly made their way down to the village.

When they entered, they found the people of the village to be small furred creatures, "Hello?" Ahsoka called out to them.

She watched as two of them let through one who appeared to be much older than the others and he spoke, "What have you come here for?"

"We are peacekeepers," Aayla informs them, "We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away, and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help."

"Violence breeds violence," the elderly one insisted. "Jedi are no peacekeepers."

Aayla looked down at her lightsaber, thinking she could understand what he was trying to say. Ahsoka could not stay quiet and tried to protest, "We're fighting for freedom."

"And freedom and peace require fear and death?" he argued. "We colonised this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us."

"Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them," Aayla implores, "we still need your help."

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you."

As he was turning away, Ahsoka called to his back, "Please, can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying and my Mother is injured."

He pauses in his walk before gesturing to one of his people to come over, "I cannot ignore a plea for help. I will send my son, Wag Too, to help your friends. He is a Healer, but only one Jedi may go with him. The other must stay as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer."

"Bly and I will stay," Aayla agrees, "Padawan, go and help your Master, and make sure Mother is okay as well."

"No!" the elder calls out. "The clone and his blaster cannot stay. He will go with the youngling."

"I can handle it," Ahsoka insists, "I don't need help."

"Ahsoka!"

"Don't worry," she cuts in.

"Be mindful of your surroundings, Padawan," Aayla warns her, "those creatures are still out there."

"Got it," she assures, "we won't be long."

With that, Ahsoka and Bly were off alongside the village healer to help Anakin.

* * *

Thankfully, rest appeared to be what Sulani needed for as soon as Anakin stirred next to her, she was wide awake. His groan alerted Rex who turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "General, you need to maintain your rest."

"I can't rest," Anakin insists. "Rex, they're coming, I can hear them. We must fight."

Rex helped Anakin to stand and Sulani was sitting up, watching the grass for the arrival of the creatures that she could now sense as well. Unfortunately, she could not stand, but she reminded herself she could still help in other ways. One of the creatures came running out of the bush before screeching loudly. Anakin activates his lightsaber and Rex raises his gun ready to fight back. Sulani also takes out her lightsaber just in case they decided she was easy pickings because she was down.

Rex shoots first and manages to knock one of them down, the other storming between them. If Sulani had not reacted quickly and rolled to the side, she would have been trampled as it stormed through the tent. It did manage to knock Anakin over, and she was starting to worry when Ahsoka and Bly arrived with help from a small furry creature.

When the creature knocked over their new friend, Ahsoka went in to assist with her lightsaber, but the small guy stopped her, "No, don't!"

He grabbed the rope he had been using to wrap around its legs and started to pull. Ahsoka quickly rushed in to help him pull with a disgruntled "Fine."

They were having difficulty, so Captain Rex jumped in as well. With the help of the clone captain, they were able to pull its legs and knock it over, the new friend hurrying to tie its legs with the rest of the rope. "Good work, little guy," Ahsoka said with relief that it was over.

Commander Bly took this opportunity to run over to help Anakin and Ahsoka notices, calling out to him, "Master."

As she kneels beside him, he looks to her, "Good to see you, Snips."

As Rex comes over to help Sulani over to the rest of the group, Ahsoka introduces her new friend, "This is Wag Too. He's a healer. He can make you well again."

"Don't you worry," Wag Too says. "I can fix you right up."

Rex takes this moment to cut in, "General Kenobi is also not in the best condition."

Ahsoka turns towards him and sees him supporting her pale-faced Mother, "Mother, you look so much worse than yesterday."

"I'm okay Ahsoka; you should have seen me before I got some sleep. I am still by no means in worse condition than Anakin," Sulani reassures her.

Not willing to argue with her Mother, she turns back to see Commander Bly helping Wag Too get Anakin onto a make-shift stretcher. Sulani spots this as well, "Please tell me I don't have to be carted on a stretcher in such an undignified manner as well?"

"Don't worry General," Rex says to her. "You're nowhere near as heavy as General Skywalker; I can carry you to where we're going."

"Oh thank you Rex," she says with a relieved sigh.

With Ahsoka and Commander Bly carting Anakin, and Rex carrying Sulani on his back, the group was on their way to the village.

* * *

When they arrived, Aayla and the chief were there to greet them. Anakin was placed on the ground, he closed his eyes only for a moment and when he opened them again, he was surrounded by a group of small furry creatures, "Um…Snips?"

Without further delay, Anakin was moved into a small pod and that is when Aayla noticed Sulani on Rex's back, "Mother Sulani, you really do not look very well."

"Oh I'll be fine, don't you worry," she reassures for what feels like the hundredth time. "Rex, take me into the pod with Anakin, I might as well rest some more while we have the moment."

After she had been situated beside him and Wag Too had used some oils or whatever to help with Anakin, she noticed who she had been told was the chief looking in on them. The look on his face seemed conflicted.

Hopefully, Admiral Yularen would find them soon and they could rest for a while, preferably back on Coruscant.

* * *

A/N: You will have noticed that I have still not finished the arc and it is already the end of the second chapter for it, that would be because, as I mentioned in the AN for the last chapter, Sulani was way more involved in this arc. I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish the arc, because like I have mentioned before, work is picking up tomorrow and weekdays are almost gone.

Long story short, for the next several weeks, chapters will be slow going because I'll be typing only when I can.

As usual, I hope you have enjoyed it up to here and I always love a review.

Seza, out.


End file.
